User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Lady Rose Camilla Johnsonstine Winsor
Rose was born on the 12th of June 1465 to a royal family who ruled over England at the time of her birth into the world, she is the youngest child of her family. But has she was growing up she was taught by the worlds better teachers and had to go to a school for dinner party skills. But when she was only 12 years of age she had to go and look after the women and children of the village due to it was her responsibility to look after them, she had to teach new mothers how to look after their babies and take babies away from those who cannot afford to have them under their roof, she has the hardest job ever. When she was walking home one night without the need of guards she was attacked by a vampire who had ashy blonde hair. She was bitten and left to writhe in pain alone, she transformed into a vampire three days later in a dungeon that was wet and smelly. She was left to fend for her self, she was hunting all the villages around her for humans mostly men, due to how she died and woke up a vampire. As the years where going by she was getting a little loney, she wanted to create a mate called Romeo, she created him in the year of 1567 and they spent their life together until the Volturi had killed him. Now she is living with Irish Coven, due to her relationship with Maggie. Personality Rose has got a quite but funny personaliy she can bond with people much easier then her other coven members and she has a hard trouble adjusting to new members in the coven. Abilites She can read peoples minds, can block mental attacks and can manipulate the emotions of those are around her and in which makes her one of the most desired vampires around. Relationships Maggie Rose is Maggies great-great-great grand aunt on her mothers side, Rose was twice removed from their family tree but she ended up finding out that they were related through blood lines. Both she and Maggie have heaps of fun pranking Liam who finds iyt the most atmost horrible. But Siobhan gets them back when they are not suspecting it. Liam Rose is Liams coven member and mentor when it comes to hunting the right humans to hunt. She and Liam share the same personality and in which she automatically clicked with him from the very first day of their encounter while she was hunting on her own and who was asked to live with them. She and Liam have been friends or family ever since. Siobhan She and Rose had never seen eye to eye from her first day as a member of the Irish Covev, but she ended up bvecoming quite close to her and is now a mother like figure for Rose. See Also *Irish Coven *Maggie *Liam *Siobhan Category:Fan fiction